


White Hot

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: "My clothes look better on you than they do me.""Easy for you to say - you hardly wear them, anyway.""Touche."- A restrained Gray and a dolled-up, lingerie-clad Juvia





	White Hot

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Gray gave a tug to the black scarf that bound his hands together above him, but not too hard in case the knot were to come loose. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there on the bed, but the moment he heard the bathroom door creek, he turned his head so quickly he worried he may have gotten whiplash.

Of course, those worries were gone as quick as they came the moment he saw his blue-haired beauty step slowly out of the bathroom, dressed in  _his_  long white coat. Her hair fell in loose curls that tumbled down her shoulders and back, her lips painted with bright red lipstick, and when he reached her feet, he saw strappy white heels. He swallowed thickly.

"My clothes look better on you than they do me," he said huskily. Juvia gave him an amused smile.

"Easy for you to say - you hardly wear them anyway."

"Touche," he said, his eyes trained on her hands as they moved up to the buckles that held the coat closed, feeling his mouth suddenly run dry. As she slowly undid the buckles, he took the time to admire how the white of the jacket contrasted with her skin. Juvia was normally rather pale, but they had been spending quite a bit of time on the beach lately, resulting in her skin taking on a more light-golden tone.

The water mage gripped the lapels of the coat, eyes on Gray's, and she slowly pulled them apart, letting the sleeves slip down her arms and the coat fell to a pile on the floor. The way his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open filled her with glee.

"Holy shit," he breathed. Juvia bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin.

"Do you like it? Juvia put it on just for you," she said. She watched him swallow thickly.

"I'd certainly hope you did," he rasped out, taking in everything.

If he thought the white coat contrasted nicely with the darkened skin of her hands, then he was really in for it when he saw what she wore underneath.

Pearly white lingerie.

She wore a sheer and lacy babydoll that dropped to the tops of her thighs and matching lace panties. What really grabbed his attention was the garter belt he saw through the chiffon that held up white stockings.

"You never answered Juvia's question, darling," she said. His eyes snapped up to hers as he shifted his hips.

"What do you think?" Her eyes moved to his boxers, suppressing a grin when she saw the fabric beginning to tent. Juvia then slowly walked to him, one foot in front of the other, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She walked to the foot of the bed, placing one knee on the mattress to lean over it and place her hands on his legs, looking sensually up the length of his body.

"Fuck, Juvia…"

"Soon," she said coyly, crawling over him and settling herself on his stomach, smiling down at him. His hands jerked at the scarf and she looked at it, shaking her head with a soft 'tsk' as she reached over him to tighten the knot that was loosening, her breasts hanging over his face as she did so. He exhaled, his breath warm against her skin, and lift his head further to nuzzle his nose into her cleavage. She pulled away, looking down at him with amusement. "You're getting ahead of yourself."

"You're teasing me."

"Isn't that the point?"

" _Juvia_." She giggled sweetly, placing her hands on his chest and dragging them across his muscles, a nail tracing over his Fairy Tail tattoo. She shift back, her core resting right above his aching cock. Gray groaned, jerking his hips upwards, making Juvia gasp and dig her nails into his chest, her head falling forward. She looked to him, her eyes darker than usual.

"You'd better be good, my love, or this will end rather unfortunately for you," she said. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would you like to test that?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow. She saw his own eyebrows draw together, as if he were going to pout. His cheeks flushed and he looked away. She grinned, then leaned down, pressing her lips against his neck, finding his pulsepoint and sucking at it, eliciting a groan from the ice mage, who was tugging at the scarf again.

Once she was satisfied with the mark she left on her lover, Juvia dragged her lips downwards, tongue licking, teeth scraping. She reached the sword pendant of his necklace and took it between her teeth, locking eyes with Gray as she tugged on it. He cursed breathily.

"Juvia-"

"Shh," she breathed as she dropped the pendant to his chest again. She did it to calm him down and take what she was giving him, but in her eyes, Gray caught the impatience. She was shushing him to keep herself from moving more quickly. He suppressed a smirk.

"Juvia… I need you," he said, his voice low and gravely as she was kissing down his sternum. He purposefully flexed his muscles, enticing her. Her eyes narrowed, undoubtedly catching onto him. She leaned up, face hovering closely over his own.

"Juvia said shush," she said before crashing her lips to his in a heated kiss that he was more than happy to reciprocate. "Juvia thought you were always so patient and collected."

"When it comes to you, Juvia, patience is nonexistent," he purred, reveling in the way her cheeks flushed. To hide it, she buried her face in his neck again.

"Fuck!" he suddenly cried out, "did… did you just  _bite_  me?"

Juvia froze against him, slowly raising her head with fear in her eyes.

"Juvia's so sorry! Did you not like it?" Gray jerked his hips up against her and she fell forward, catching herself on the headboard before her head could crack against his own, her hair falling around the both of them like a soft blue curtain.

"Does it feel like I didn't like it?" he said huskily, and it was her turn to swallow thickly. She quickly recovered and gave him a sly look, rubbing herself against him a couple of times before moving down his body, scraping her nails down his bare chest as she went until she reached the waistband of his boxers, hooking inside but not pulling them down. Instead, she moved to rub her bright red lips against the fabric right over his cock, and his hips jerked, his head falling back against the headboard with a loud thud as he cursed. She grinned, finally pulling his boxers down and tossing them to the floor.

" _Juvia…_ "

"Say it again," she whispered, lightly dragging a nail along the underside of his now freed member. He groaned lowly, eyes closing tightly. However, he forced them open to look down his body at her.

"Juvia… I need you." This time, he was saying it not to make her speed things up, but because he  _really_  needed her now. He wasn't sure what he needed - just  _something._  She smiled before dragging her tongue up from the base to the tip, then sinking her mouth around him.

" _Fuck_!" Gray cried out, jerking at the scarf, wanting nothing more than to dig his fingers into her hair. She giggled around him, only furthering the sensation, and he jerked his hips, shoving himself further into her mouth, but she didn't mind. She set a slow, torturous rhythm, doing her best to hold  _herself_  back now and make it last longer, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy.

Juvia wrapped her hand around his base, stroking what wasn't in her mouth with a twisting motion and flicking her tongue over the head. As predicted, it wasn't long before she pulled off of him and crawled over him again, settling over him and reaching between them to tug her now wet panties aside and rubbing herself over him, watching him watch her with lustful eyes. She raised herself up and lined him up before sinking down onto him.

"Holy shit," Gray growled, hands clenching into fists, his hips bucking upwards. Juvia gasped, her head rolling back.

"Gray," she breathed, rolling her hips slowly. As she moved, she moved her hands to her breasts, squeezing at them through the lacy fabric. She could feel Gray's eyes burning into her, and she slid one hand down her body until she reached where they were joined, pressing her fingers against her clit with a shuddering gasp, eyes closing more tightly. She needed more, but tried to tell herself to keep it slow.

"Juvia," Gray groaned, "untie me. Please… I need to touch you." Of course, she couldn't deny such a request from her love. She forced her hands away from herself and leaned forward, fumbling as she tugged hastily at the scarf and tossed it to the side of the bed. She didn't have time to do anything else before Gray forced her down against his chest, his hands moving to grab her ass, bending his legs at the knee for stability, and beginning to pound into her at an unforgiving rhythm.

"G-Gray!" Juvia all but screamed, her hands finding purchase in his hair and gripping at it tightly. He turned his head into her neck and bit down instantly on her soft skin with a growl, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, unable to find her voice.

"Fuck, Juvia," he rasped out, "so fucking tight… So fucking wet. I love fucking you. I love the way you squeeze my cock." He gave a particularly hard thrust into her. "Feel that? Feel how deep I am? How much I fill you?" She could only let out a strangled gasp, shuddering against him. "That's it. Good girl… I want you to cum for me, baby. I wanna…  _Fuck!_  Cum for me, Juvia!"

And she did.

She didn't cry out his name - at least, not coherently. It was a strangled scream that pierced Gray's ears, but he didn't care. He delivered a few more deep thrusts before bottoming out within her and releasing all he had, holding her tightly against him.

"Fucking hell," he muttered when they came down from their highs. Juvia was limp, laying across his chest and breathing deeply. Gray slowly rolled them over and pulled out of her, and she whimpered softly at the loss. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before moving off of her. She reached out with heavy arms in attempt to grab him.

"I'm just going to get you cleaned up. I'll be right back," he said, taking her hand from his arm and kissing it softly before he went into the bathroom to get a warm washcloth and returning to gently clean her up. He set it aside afterwards and moved to her feet, his hands caressing them as he pulled off her heels, then sliding up her legs and hips to remove the garter belt and stockings, rolling them down her body. He left her in the babydoll, deciding she seemed rather comfortable in it, and set the other accessories on a chair before he crawled back into bed with her, gathering her into his arms.

"Juvia was supposed to be in charge," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry. Maybe next time I'll hold myself back better." She scoffed softly. "Yeah, you're right. But I blame you - I've lost all sense of self-control with you, woman."

"Mmm, what a shame," she purred with a smile. She looked up at him with tired blue eyes, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she replied, and the two let sleep take over.


End file.
